harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:LEGO Harry Potter
Where is the source for the bit about the LEGO Harry Potter game? I thought they were quitting after Indiana Jones...- Aragog the Acromantula(Talk / ) 19:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :On Wikipedia -- Hellabore ::Could you provide a link to the article?-- 22:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Here it is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter -- Hellabore 2011 I'm not sure where or how to put this in the page, but a special set had been anounced for early 2011 (expected January): 10217 Diagon Alley. It includes 3 buildings, 11 minifigures and a couple of accessories. The buildings are Gringotts Bank, Ollivander's Wand Shop and Borgin & Burkes (though the last shop actually is in Knockturn Alley, rather than Diagon Alley). The minifigures will be: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Fred & George Weasly, Lucius Malfoy (with regular head and Death Eater mask), Fenrir Greyback, Mr. Ollivander and 2 Goblins from Gringotts. For pictures of this set: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=447054 The set on Lego.com: http://shop.lego.com/ByTheme/Product.aspx?p=10217&cn=672&d=342 Piandao85 17:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Missing two films Are there no games for AND ? These two are not mentionend in the article. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Not sure if I understand the question, but after LEGO released "Years 1 - 7" sets so there is Burrow set from and a Hogwarts set from , but these films did not have their own separate themed sets. As for games covers films 1-4 and covers films 5-8. Does that answer the question? --Ironyak1 (talk) 20:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, that's my answer. I stumbled about the thing, that the first 5 games bear the names of the first 5 films, but there were no single games for the last 2 or 3 films. That irritated me. But now I understand! Thank you! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:10, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah there were no new LEGO Harry Potter sets for 3 years and the theme was supposed to be retired! It was great when they returned to make new sets even if in a more limited fashion than before. The Burrow set is a favorite of ours - great little details including a pig for the front yard and its the only set with the outstanding Bellatrix minifigure. It'll be interesting to see what they release both for HP and FB in the near future (more sets beyond just hopefully). Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 21:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::And I am sure they will be included in this article, too, by a fan who buys them. That will be interisting. :-))) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:36, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Hogwarts Castle - Prisoner of Azkaban Set Not sure if this belongs, but it is related to one of the sets. I always thought it was Minerva McGonagall in the Prisoner of Azkaban Hogwarts Castle set because of the distinct witch hat she was wearing. Yet, I always wondered why they weren't black like how she is depicted to have them in the films. Sybil Trelawney never wore a hat in the films, so I never suspected that that Lego mini-figure wasn't Minerva McGonagall. :P ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC)